Eastmarch
Eastmarch or the Eastmarch Hold is the volcanic tundra of the Old Holds, within the province of Skyrim. Eastmarch is largely a rural area, with sulfur pools that stretch the inner wastes. Eastmarch and its capital, Windhelm was formerly the seat of power for the First Empire of the Nords, beginning with Ysgramor and continuing through the Ysgramor Dynasty. By game *Eastmarch (Skyrim) *Eastmarch (Online) Description Geography Frostwater Tundra If there is one thing Eastmarch is known for, it is the volcanic sulfur pools of Aalto, which spans the entirety of central Eastmarch, in the region of the Frostwater Tundra. The Tundra consists of the forested highlands to the west, as well as the sulfur pools. The stronghold of Fort Amol is the largest settlement in the area, and it serves as the regional fort of Windhelm. The Darkwater River runs throughout the region, near Amol and the Darkwater Crossing. It continues into the White River that goes north. The ancient monastery of Mistwatch is the home of the Ternion Monks, who are one of the few worshippers of the Ancient Nordic Pantheon that still exists in Skyrim. Many come to the Sulfur Pools to have a relaxing hot bath. Giant's Run The region of Giant's Run is situated on the edge of Skyrim's winter front, before the boreal forests that inhabit the central province. The city-state of Windhelm is located in the region, along the Yorgrim River that flows towards the Sea of Ghosts. Many settlements including Lower Yorgrim live along the Yorgrim, feeding off the fish that swim down the river. To the south is the sacred forest of Kynesgrove, which is named after Kyne, the Shield-Maiden of Shor. Putting any damage on Kynesgrove is considered a grave offense in Eastmarch. To the east connecting the city-state of Blacklight is Dunmeth Pass, a prominent road that connects each province's influential cities. Icewind Peaks The region of Icewind Peaks is largely uninhabitable, with the biggest settlement being the village of Cragwallow, which contains mainly a mead hall. The ruins of Mzulft was one of the biggest cities in the Dwarven Empire in Skyrim, being one of the main producers of Aetherium before their battle against King Gellir and his onslaught. The ruined temple of Skuldafn sits high among the Velothi Mountains, containing a portal to Sovngarde, the Nordic afterlife. Deep in the mountains is the ruined castle of Direfrost Keep, which is the home of the famous witch hunter group that massacred the witches and hags of Eastmarch, the Direfrost Clan. Fauna Wolves Bears Draugr & Draugulf Giants Frost Atronach Flora Government Religion History Merethic Era The Five Hundred Companions & the Night of Separation After the Night of Tears, the Atmorans had fled back to Atmora, to build up an army to purge the Snow Elves for their treachery. The two children of Ysgramor, Yngol and Ylgar had established the Five Hundred Companions, commissioning the ships, the Harakk and the Darumzu to be built for their voyage back to Mereth. On the Day of Final Passage, Ysgramor gathered the Five Hundred Companions and sailed across the Sea of Ghosts but things would take a turn for the worst. The Storm of Separation had led to the fleet to split off of each other, which resulted in the demise of Yngol. Both Ysgramor and Ylgar arrived back to Mereth, only to find that Yngol had died out in the sea and the Wreck of the Harakk arrived on shore. The Five Hundred Companions had last their first group, the Harakk and Ylgar honored their names with the Companions. Ysgramor had slain dozens of beasts and burned them in honor of Yngol and his fallen comrades. Yngol Barrow was crafted in the traditional Atmoran style, with rites dedicated to his son. The Five Hundred Companions had landed onto Hsaarik Head in Winterhold, eventually spreading towards the Old Holds and into modern-day Eastmarch where Yngol Barrow is situated.Songs of the Return, Vol 2Yngol and the Sea-Ghosts The City of Kings & the Reign of Ysgramor Ysgramor, grief-stricken by his son's death, had set his eyes on a plot of land along the Yorgrim River, where Ysgramor declared that a city would be built there, a city built by Ysgramor and the crew of the Ylgermet to honor the achievements and glories of mankind. Ysgramor wanted to construct a palace that had a view of Yngol Barrow; this would become the Palace of the Kings. Many elven slaves were put to work on the City of Kings, with many of them dying in the process. As time went on, the great stone bridge across the Yorgrim was built. The city was built so that it was seen from across the land, and so those coming towards the settlement must show respect to the claimants of the region. Deep beneath the City of Kings, there was an ancient tomb dedicated to Ysgramor, when he would be called to Sovngarde on that fateful day. Though instead, he opted to be buried in a secluded tomb that looks towards the frozen plains of Atmora, his original home. The city that Ysgramor created from the ground up was Windhelm, which became the capital of the Nordic Empire. As time went on, Ysgramor had passed away and ventured forward to Sovngarde, leaving the throne to his son, Ylgar, eventually going down as the Ysgramor Dynasty, ruling out of Windhelm.Songs of the Return, Vol 19Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim The Direfrost Clan; Witch Hunters of the March From the city-state of Windhelm, the various clans of Eastmarch had spread, claiming land and influencing the growth of the Empire. From the Cruel-Sea Clan, that confronts the brutal waves of the Ghost Sea, to the Stormcloak Clan, who honor and uphold the ancient traditions of Skyrim and the Nords. But none more well-known and fearsome than the Direfrost Clan. The Direfrost Clan are welcoming and gentle people but have little to no tolerance to the practices of Witchcraft, which is prevalent in the forests of the Old Holds. The earliest known Direfrost was Hroldin Direfrost, who reigned over Northern Eastmarch and controlled the villages surrounding his domain. The Direfrost are talented witch-hunters that have fought even the vilest witches in the land. As time went on, the Direfrost retreated to the Southern Velothi where they established Direfrost Keep. Deep in the castle, the Direfrost Family protects the Direfrost Flame, a flame that connects the Direfrost of the living, to the Direfrost in Sovngarde. It can only be lit with the Torch of Heirs. But eventually, the Direfrost had spread across Skyrim, and the flame went out. From then on, Direfrost Keep was abandoned, waiting for the next Direfrost to light the flame and reclaim their birthright from the witches of Eastmarch.Clans of Eastmarch: The DirefrostThe Direfrost Flame First Era The Rise of King Harald & the Province of Skyrim As time went on, the Ysgramor Dynasty ruled the First Empire of the Nords, from Ysgramor to Ylgar, and a sudden takeover of the Dragon Cult. The High Kings would focus on Skyrim, as Atmora was slowly slipping away from their grips. The Atmorans, and the Nedes would spread all throughout Skyrim, even land beyond the mountains. But things would change with the reign of King Harald, the thirteenth heir of the Ysgramor line. By 1E 113, Harald Hand-Free had relinquished all holdings on Atmora, thus making separating the Nords of Skyrim from their lost homeland, paving the way for their destiny. Harald had established the Province of Skyrim, continuing the Ysgramor line with his eldest son, Hjalmer in 1E 221, who would later die a year later, passing it to his younger brother, Vrage the Gifted. Vrage would further expand the Empire, in a joint event known as the Skyrim Conquests. Vrage's Empire expanded beyond the traditional borders, taking control of High Rock, the Nibenay, and mainland Morrowind. Cities such as Daggerfall and Ebonheart were under the control of the Nords. This would last for roughly two-hundred years, as the Ysgramor Dynasty ruled over Skyrim.Frontier, Conquest The Kragen Clan's Expansion & the Story of Aetherium Second Era The Schism of Skyrim; Queen Freydis of East Skyrim The Second Akaviri Invasion & the Brothers' War The Battle of Stonefalls & the Ebonheart Pact Jorunn's Konunleikar & the Return of Fildgor The War Council at Fort Amol; Plot against the King Enter the Dreamstride & the Ternion Monks of Mistwatch Assault on Skuldafn & Fildgor's Gambit to Sovngarde Third Era Eastmarch during the Imperial Simulacrum Fourth Era Migration in Skyrim; From Morrowind to Orsinium The Death of Jarl Hoag & Rise of Ulfric Stormcloak The Skyrim Civil War; Ulfric's Uprising The Dragon Crisis & the World-Eater's Aerie Locations Regions *Frostwater Tundra *Giant's Run *Icewind Peaks Settlements *Windhelm (Capital) **Palace of the Kings **Candlehearth Hall **Temple of Talos **Hall of Trials **Hall of the Dead *Fort Amol **Jarl's Manor **Fort Amol Prison *Brandy-Mug Farm *Cradlecrush *Darkwater Crossing *Dragon Grove *Hlaalu Farm *Hollyfrost Farm *Jorunn's Stand *Kynesgrove (Settlement) *Laintar Dale *Lower Yorgrim *Mixwater Mill *Narzulbur *Pargran Village *Thulvald's Logging Camp *Voljar's Meadery *Wittestadr Ruins *Abandoned Prison *Ansilvund *Bonestrewn Crest *Direfrost Keep *Gallows Rock *Hammerhome *Hillgrund's Tomb *Icehammer's Vault *Kagrenzel *Morvunskar *Mzulft *Ragnthar *Refugees' Rest *Skuldafn *Stormcrag Crypt *The Bastard's Tomb Caves *Cragslane Cavern *Cragwallow Cave *Crimson Kada's Crafting Cavern *Cronvangr Cave *Darkwater Pass *Eldergleam Sanctuary *Gloombound Mine *Goldenrock Mine *Lost Knife Hideout *Old Sord's Cave *Snapleg Cave *Stony Creek Cave *The Chill Hollow *The Frigid Grotto *Uttering Hills Cave Landmarks *Aalto *Darkwater River *Dunmeth Pass *Giant's Heart *Hermit's Hideout *Kynesgrove (Forest) *Mara's Eye Pond *Sea of Ghosts *Thane Jeggi's Drinking Hole *The Atronach Stone *Velothi Mountains *White River *Witchmist Grove *Yorgrim River *Ysgramor's Teeth Gallery Eastmarch Map.jpg|Map of Eastmarch. Windhelm Skyrim.png|Windhelm, the capital city of Eastmarch. Fort Amol (Online).png|Fort Amol, the Eastmarch military stronghold. Skuldafn.png|Skuldafn, the gateway between Nirn and Sovngarde. EastmarchGuardShield.png|The Traditional Eastmarch Insignia. TESV Darkwater River.png|The Darkwater River in Southern Eastmarch. Eastmarch.jpg|Eastmarch, and it's scope in Skyrim. Stormcloack Armor.jpg|A Stormcloak Soldier during the Skyrim Civil War. Eastmarch Crusader.png|Eastmarch Crusader in . Appearances * * ** * es:Marca Oriental ru:Истмарк nl:Eastmarch Category:Articles with Subpages Category:Lore: Regions Category:Lore: Skyrim Locations